My Best Friend
by BunnyBooBerry
Summary: Spain and Greece are best friends. Their numerous adventures are told in these few short stories... So basically Spain and Greece friendship pairing!enjoy ;D
1. Olives and Tomatoes Equals Magic

Story title: (as a whole): My Best Friend.

FYI: I do own Hetalia (In my dreams…. Sadly this is real life *Sad face*)

Characters: Spain (Antonio 'Tony' or 'Ispania') and Greece (Heracles 'Herc' or 'Grecia")

Hints of: Romano, North Italy, England, America, ect.

Rated: T ('cause I can)

Summery: Spain and Greece are best friends. Their numerous adventures are told in these few short stories. So basically Spain and Greece friendship pairing!enjoy ;D

* * *

><p>Title: Olives and Tomatoes Equals Magic<p>

Antonio looked across the table at the meeting his eyes caught just the person he wanted to see.

He looked at Alfred with a worried eye. He didn't want to shout across the table- then everyone would hear there plans to prank Arthur-, so he pulled out his phone and began texting his accomplice.

Heracles' eyes drifted to his phone. He had a new text.

_Tony- Did you remember the olive oil, mi amigo? O.O _

Heracles smiled, and began typing away on the key pad of his cell phone.

Antonio's phone made a quite buzz noise before he read the text.

_Herc- Of course. Did you remember the tomatoes?_

Antonio smiled at his reply. Heracles just rolled his eyes.

_Si. Now it's time to give my "loving" ex husband a taste of pure genius. Our Genius (Just in case you were confused) ;)_

The rest of the meeting wore on until it finally ended with a giant scream, "GO WORLD!" by Alfred and the few people he got to join him.

Heracles rushed out to set up the prank, because he knew people would be less questioning if they couldn't find him rather then Tony.

Heracles squished the tomatoes on his chest, and placed the bucket of oil in position.

He just finished when he heard Arthur's yelling, and Antonio working his charm.

"Get out of my way, twat!" Arthur growled in Antonio's direction.

"But I have something to tell you!" Antonio pressed

"Fine what is it?" Arthur gave up trying to be mean to Antonio, but on the other hand most people did it was hard to be mean to such a passionate friendly person.

"I learned magic!" Antonio said with a smirk.

"That a load of bollocks!" Arthur said pushing Antonio out of his way.

"Oh really. Fine. I guess I'll show you." and with a wave of Antonio's hand (and Heracles' rope system) the bucket of oil spilled all over Arthur.

Arthur was outraged he pointed his finger and recited some incantation of his own.

Step two of the prank could began, and Heracles dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

Arthur turned around in horror at the sight of the large tan man lying on the ground with- was that blood- all over his chest. "Mi amigo." Antonio ran to Heracles' side and began to shed a tear. "Herc! Heracles! Grecia! Wake up! England you killed him!"

Arthur was taken aback for two reasons. Reason one, he thought he had killed Heracles. Reason two, he heard Antonio call him by his country name.

To add insult to injury, a certain Turk came towards the "horrific" scene.

The Sadik's green eyes scanned the scene without a care till his eyes met a pair of eyes closed. He looked at the other men in confusion.

Only, Antonio was busy performing his theatrics over Heracles' "dead" body to notice Sadik's presents, and of course, Arthur was still not over the fact he killed an innocent man using "magic".

"What the hell?" Sadik shouted when he realized the sum of what was going on, "Is Heracles hurt?"

Heracles recognized the voice, and mentally smirked. He would get two birds with one stone with this prank.

"He's….. dead." Antonio said knowing it's best to wrap it up. Although, Heracles could hold his breath a long time, this was pushing it. So, Antonio bent down and put his jacket over the Greek's face and torso. "Come along." He motioned to a still stunned Englishman.

But, Sadik wouldn't move, instead he knelt down to the body and brushed back Heracles' hair. He then picked up the "dead" Greek man and let Antonio's jacket glided to the floor.

"What-" Antonio began to protest, but Sadik didn't turn or stop walking.

He just said ever so lightly, "Someone needs to tell Kiku." with a noisy thud. Sadik and Romano crashed into one another. Causing the Turk to lose his grip and drop Heracles right on the smaller Italian nation.

Romano's cheeks turned bright red, and he looked confused. "Get off me, stupid bastard cat lover! I smell tomatoes!"

Greece frowned. The prank was up. He arose with little effort.

"Your bitch ruined our fun, Tony." Heracles laughed.

"I know. I know. Roma, why are you here I thought I told you to spend time with Feliciano."

Romano's cheeks brightened again by the use of his nickname, "I-I-I was but then France came… and then- then- you weren't there- so- I…-"

""Awe! He was scared without his Spain to protect him!" Heracles cooed

Antonio gave a small smile, "Go find Japan, and stop making fun of Roma!"

Heracles laughed, "Whatever! Bye Tony. Bye Tony's Bitch!"

Romano frowned, "I know where you sleep!" He threatened.

Heracles mentally smirked and whispered softly to make sure the Italian man listened, "Whatever you say… France."

Antonio couldn't help but laugh as Romano's cheeks turned tomato red and he stammered over a come back.

Romano was left stammering to Heracles' back while he heard Antonio laughing his ass off behind him.

"I-I-I'm not- it wasn't like- I just-meant-you're-I..."


	2. Chasing Pirates

Title: …Chasing Pirates.

FYI: This did happen between a friend and I. But it wasn't at a bar. I was at a ice cream shop. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Heracles leaned against the wall of the bar, and sighed. Antonio was always "fashionably late" ,but never this late.<p>

A thought crossed Heracles' mind as he waited _Antonio likes being a pirate, and hanging out with his "trio". Guess there is no room for me. _

The Greek took a deep breath, and began to walk- no use waiting if Tony wasn't going to show- as he walked he began to smell roses then the sent got closer and closer till- **WAM!**

Heracles stumbled backwards. As he looked into familiar blue eyes.

"Hey Greece!" France said with a flirtatious smile.

Heracles nodded a 'hello'. He found himself extremely lucky, because he wasn't in the mood for small talk and France got bored easily with Heracles' lessons on Greek history. Heracles smirked mentally. As long as he kept away the mention of naked men or scandalous women, France would let him be.

"Spain said he'd be here soon. So I guess we wait." France gave a suggestive wink.

Heracles nodded and turned to walk back to the bar entrance. France fallowed close behind smiling.

"Hey, you-two -less-awesome-than-me-but-still-okay-enough-to-hang-out-with-people!" Prussia yelled from the other side of the street.

_I hate pirates! _Heracles mentally cursed.

" So Greece, what is it like being part of our extremely sexy trio?" France asked once they got inside the bar.

Heracles just shrugged.

"Well, you're very very lucky to be hanging out with some one Awesome like me!" Prussia winked.

"I suppose." Heracles frowned. "Hey, tell to- Spain I'm not felling well. I'm gonna go home."

"Okay, mon ami." France said as he blew him a kiss.

Heracles just put his hand over his face as if to hide a blush, even though there wasn't one there, and walked out of the bar.

Antonio ran as fast as his old pirate boots would carry him. He stared down at his phone. _Why did the reenactment have to take so long, he'd never understood. _

_Just as he was about to open the door a figure caught his eye walking the opposite way. _

_It was Heracles!_

Antonio stopped and turned on his heels, and began to run after his friend. "Grecia!"

"Ispania?" Heracles said turning around slowly. His eyes flew open when he saw Spain's outfit: the puffy white and vest shirt with the long pony tail draped over his shoulder, the sward stopping just shy of the heel of his brown boots with a once shiny buckle, the brown pants with holes in the knee, and the red sash belt. "Antonio, you look…. Ridicules!"

Antonio shook his head and smirked, " Better then you look in a toga!" he retorted.

Greece and Spain laughed and laughed, till the laughter was broken by France clearing his throat.

Spain turned and waved to his other friends, and turned back to where he though Greece was still standing. Only, Greece wasn't there.

"He's un-awesome! He got sick." Prussia said with a smirk.

"I just think he wanted to hide his feelings for me from you two!" France said with a woe-is-me tone.

Spain just smiled. "He probably was just tired he is Greece after all."

The trio nodded in agreement and entered the bar.

_~Fin-_

_for now~_


End file.
